


a very mike wheeler love confession

by maddylime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Will Byers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, i wrote this at 3 am and honestly it could take place at 3 am who knows, i wrote this at 3 am while being very afraid that a spider in my room was going to go near me, its rated teen because it has ONE swear in it, mike has a crush on will pass it on, takes place after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: in which Mike confesses his feelings to Will





	a very mike wheeler love confession

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another byler fanfiction written by me

Mike was pretty much in love with Will. He didn't know how to tell Will, or when to tell Will, or where to tell Will, and he knew it would complicate everything if he did tell Will. But he still wanted to tell Will.

That is, until the moment arrived to tell Will.

Will was visiting Hawkins for about a week. He planned to stay over Mike’s mostly, considering that Mike was his best friend. That meant that Mike had 7 days, _ 7 whole days_, to tell Will his feelings.

But he hadn’t said anything.

Anytime he wanted to, he chickened out. He would start saying something and then say “Nevermind” or he would stare at Will for a noticeable amount of time just for no words to come out. Will must’ve noticed this, but luckily he never pressed further.

Finally, it was the last full day Will was going to be in Hawkins. Mike knew that today was his last chance. He knew it. He had to say something, he couldn’t just leave it alone or it would kill him. He avoided it all day and only now, when they were laying in the same bed, did he start to speak. 

But then Will moved. Closer. Closer to Mike. Like in a sly cuddling position. Then, he moved his arms and wrapped them around Mike’s waist.

Mike would’ve thought that Will was sleeping if it wasn’t for the clearly awake smile he gave. 

Mike was frozen. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Will but he couldn’t move. He was too afraid. He didn’t know why, Will was clearly bold enough, so why couldn’t Mike be? Still, he didn’t move.

So there they were, laying in the same bed together, with Will’s arms wrapped around Mike, acting like they were completely heterosexual.

Mike wanted to confess. Especially because of how cute Will was being right now. Plus, it was his last chance, he kept reminding himself. It can’t be that bad. Will’s his best friend, even if he doesn't like him back, he wouldn’t be mean about it. Mike just needs to relax.

“Hey Will?” he asked, nervously, ready. But as quickly as he gained it, he lost his confidence, wishing he could take back what he already started.

“Yeah?” Will replied, nuzzling his head into Mike’s neck. Mike blushed, knowing Will was so cute and so close. 

Not wanting to ruin this, he lied,” Nothing”. Will sat up and stared at him. Damn it. Mike should’ve known Will wouldn't believe him.

“What’s wrong?” Will questioned, noticing Mike’s noticeable anxiousness. Mike could just lie or he could tell the truth. If he lied, he might never get another chance to say this. But, if he told the truth, he might ruin one of the best friendships he’s ever had. 

“It’s nothing, sorry” Mike had chosen to lie. 

“Ok..” Will mumbled, laying down again.

But he didn’t wrap his arms around Mike. 

Suddenly, one of Mike’s dumbass thoughts appeared, “_Hey, if you tell him you like him, and he likes you back, maybe you’ll cuddle again._” 

“_Sure sounds good_”, Mike thought. Perhaps he just wanted to get it over with and he needed every reason possible to do it.

Mike sat up, suddenly speaking, “Actually, I have something to tell you.” He was amazed by the words coming out of his mouth. Will sat up with him. 

‘What?” Will worried. 

“Uh, Ok. Wow, oh my god, I shouldn't be saying this. Um. I- I- don’t hate me okay? I just- like Im sorry but I-” Mike rambled on, maybe stalling, he didn’t even know for sure.

“I like you” Will interrupted.

Woah. What the FUCK? That was the best plot twist Mike could have asked for. All of a sudden, everything holding Mike back was gone.

“You-you what?” Mike sputtered. 

“Yeah, that’s why I...that’s why I cuddled with you and stuff...sorry” Will clarified, looking down.

“I’m in love with you so I guess we’re even.” Mike joked, though he was completely serious about loving Will.

“What?” Will gasped, snapping his head back up.

“Yeah I... love you, Will.” Mike gushed.

“I love you too, Mike” Will breathed.

Then, without thinking, they both leaned in and their lips touched. Woah. Kissing Will felt special, like it was supposed to happen. 

They pulled away, with the biggest smiles on their faces. They laid back down, cuddling, not worried about anything anymore. Not about the long distance relationship they might have to face. Not about how they’d tell other people. Not about what their labels were. All they were concerned about was how comfortable they felt in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is nice!!  
also thx for reading!!


End file.
